


Don't blink, or you'll miss me

by typicalmidnightsoul



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Angst, Criminal Empire, F/M, Fluff, Kinda, Smut, assasin Au, i also blame quarantine, i blame my cousin, other shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24610108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/typicalmidnightsoul/pseuds/typicalmidnightsoul
Summary: After the prince of Merchants dies his wife takes up his mantle and his empire of criminals, yet now the government locked his wife in jail but the princess of merchants is too clever to be held down. Nesta ran away from Velaris after Feyre tried to control her. She made a name for herself that people respect but now she is in trouble and her mother demands Feyre to get her back. Cassian goes but the shit she has gotten herself into will take a long time to sort out. one catch though, she has 96 hours to live.---“Who else are you planning on sending?”“Jonah. But he’ll join after, on my orders.”Feyre flinched. Their half-brother whose existence was unknown to her until very recently, he hated Feyre that hate deepened after that issue with Nesta. But he loved Nesta to bits, and Nesta listened to him. Feyre looked up at the mastermind in front of her.She was going to send Cassian to take the brunt of her anger and Jonah to calm both of them down.“Fine. I’ll let Cassian know.”Before she could go her mother stopped her one more time, "Feyre.""Get your sister back."
Relationships: Elain Archeron/Azriel, Feyre Archeron/Rhysand, Helion/The Lady of the Autumn Court (ACoTaR), Nesta Archeron/Cassian
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	1. They call me Athena

**Author's Note:**

> Show me some love on tumblr <3 @typicalmidnightsoul With true essence of beuty almost finished and Darkest shade of blue also coming to an end my cousin ordered me to put this on soooo...  
> Leave me a comment <3

“Hey mom.” Feyre pursed her lips at the female in orange in front of here. Adelaide put her handcuffed hands on the table. She signalled to the guard to get out.

“I probably know the answer to this, but why mom did a prison guard just follow your command.”

Adelaide leaned back, “I have most people here on payroll.”

Feyre groaned, “Only because you’re the princess of merchants.”

After their dad died, their mother in desperation took up his mantle, people feared their mother 10 times more then they feared their father.

“Touché. But anyway… Your sister is in danger.”

Feyre sat up, attentive, “Nesta called a couple of days ago and said she was fine.”

Her mother rolled her eyes, “Feyre I am your mother, if you think you can hide the fact that you tried to control Nesta’s life and therefore she ran away from Velaris and is now one of the most dangerous people on the street. Don’t play dumb, Feyre. But whatever I don’t care about that anymore, what matters now is that Nesta is being hunted down by some very bad people, she has come in possession of a substance that is very dangerous.”

“What shall I do?”

“Well, I was going to handle it _my_ way but I know how much that upset you last time…”

Feyre stood up, “The last time you tried to handle things, you killed people…Nesta can handle herself and she won’t like my meddling.”

“You’re gonna risk your sister’s life because you don’t want to upset her?!” She leaned back smirking, “Guess I’ll just have to send my people down there.”

Feyre relented, “Fine, but whichever one of my friends goes, and they’ll tell Nesta that _you_ sent them. And if my friends don’t want to go then I will. But, **please** , don’t handle this you’re way.”

“Fine. Who are you planning on sending?” Feyre knew that look.

“Ok mother who do you _want_ me to send?”

“Cassian and one of my people.”

Feyre scoffed, “Cassian?! She’ll rip him apart.”

“And he’ll survive. No one else will be able to manage her temper. She’s my daughter, I know her best.”

“Who else are you planning on sending?”

“Jonah. But he’ll join after, on my orders.”

Feyre flinched. Their half-brother whose existence was unknown to her until very recently, he hated Feyre that hate deepened after that issue with Nesta. But he loved Nesta to bits, and Nesta listened to him. Feyre looked up at the mastermind in front of her.

She was going to send Cassian to take the brunt of her anger and Jonah to calm both of them down.

“Fine. I’ll let Cassian know.”

Before she could go her mother stopped her one more time, "Feyre."

"Get your sister back."

\----------------

Nesta ran through the depot. She swiped the card given to her by her source to open the door. A card of highest clearance, her mother would have questions.

“Take a left,” Clare spoke into her ear through comms.

“Clare there are billions of trucks in here.”

“The truck you’re looking for is in the far left, serial number is 234 LMX9.”

“Where is everyone else?!”

“You tripped an alarm; they’re knocking out all the guards who saw it. They’re coming now.”

She got out her handgun and shot the trucks locks on the door busting it open as she climbed in an alarm went off.

“Oh shit Nes! One of the guards pressed the alarm before Helion could make the kill.”

“Its fine I’ve got the case. Just tell them all to get their ass down here.”

She heard footsteps; Vassa, Cresseida, Audrey and Helion came down. Their faces had trickles of blood but they were in one piece.

“You’re all idiots. Come on we need to go.”

“Nesta you leave, Hybern is on our tail you need to get out with that.” Audrey said.

“No offence Cuz but I’m not leaving without you. Actually you guys are leaving before me.”

“What why?”

“Because if Beron finds out we just stole from him our shot for going undercover is gone. I’m alone in this now. We regroup later. You guys need to handle the Queens.”

Audrey nodded, “If you don’t get out and I don’t get a call by midnight that you’re safe I’m coming straight back.”

“Fine you witch now gets lost.”

They all piled into the car leaving Nesta. Nesta had one more thing she needed to find. She went back inside, and pocketed the pen drive that she had plugged into the computer in the front cabin.

As she was leaving a blast caused her to smack down against the wall. She groggily got to her feet, reaching for her briefcase.

“Welcome. Dagdan and Brannagh at your service. What do the call you?”

Nesta slid up her black mask, covering her face,

“They call me Athena.”

She turned both guns out of their holster and shooting the 6 people she saw, she got nicked by one of their bullets. She hissed. She wasn’t outnumbered she could take them on. But the risk of the…

They wanted the brief case. She turned her hand and shot the light board making the whole depot dark.

She ran into a small corner to buy herself time.

“Come out, come out where ever you are,” Brannagh’s sweet voice carried itself to her. They were getting close.

She opened the brief case and eyed the green liquid with blue streaks going through it. She could hear them getting closer. Without another doubt she pushed the syringe inside her.

The feeling was earth wrenching, It was horrifying, like she was being remade.

She ran for the exit, leaving the briefcase. Brannagh had seen the brief case and called her brother over.

“She knows what’s good for her. She left it.”

“Wait,” Brannagh ordered, she opened it, “Shit! The bitch took it herself. Call up Hybern and tell him.

Athena took the Cauldron.”

\------------

She couldn’t keep on running, she had to call Clare, Audrey, someone who…she fell and the last blurry image she saw was black timberland boots walking to her.

She woke up her head thudding against something. 

“You do that again and you’ll give yourself brain damage.”

She looked at the ceiling-no roof of a car. A car she recognised. 

“What the fuck are you doing here Cassian?!”

She heard the doors lock; she tried to open them to no use.

”Let me out!!”

He looked at her in the rear view mirror.

”never thought I’d have to use the child lock on you sweetheart.”

”Let. Me. Out.”

”No can do mummy’s orders.”

Her face softened, “my mom sent you.”

He hesitated then nodded. She dragged a hand through her hair.

”i need to go and see someone. Clare or someone-“

Pure rage took over his features and he braked the car so hard that Nesta almost fell. He got out of the car and climbed into the back, pulling Nesta against him.

“As I see it Nesta you have two options, 1) you co-operate and I take you to the safe house or 2) you don’t and I handcuff you to this car till you do?”

She tilted her head, “You’re angry. Why?”

“Because you left. You left and made a name for yourself that will either get you respect or get you killed.”

“You told me to leave. You _TOLD_ me.”

“I did not think you’d actually do it.”

“Well then you should’ve known better.”

They stayed like that for a while, breathing raggedly, until Cassian

Said, “I need you to make a decision, Nesta.”

“Fine I’ll go with you. But you will regret it.”

“We’ll see.”

“I’m also sitting in the passenger seat.”

“Do as you please.”

She climbed through the middle of the two seats and into the passenger seat. He rolled his eyes and went back outside grabbing something from the boot before going back into the driver’s seat. He dropped a Burberry barrel bag into Nesta’s lap saying, “I talked to Clare before coming here. She packed it for you. It has your phone, charger, clothes and god knows what else.”

She sifted through it wondering what she had done to deserve a friend like Clare. She tried her phone, no charge.

She looked at Cassian’s phone that lay in the middle of them.

“Go ahead.” He said reading her thoughts.

She turned it on, “Passcode.”

“260369.” She tried to hide her shock at him giving her his passcode with no hesitation.

She scrolled through his contacts trying to find Audrey. It rang twice.

“Hey Cassian what’s up.”

“Auj! It’s Nesta.”

“Oh my god! Where are you?! Are you with Cassian? What happened?”

“Long story short: It’s safe with me, I’m in a bit of a mess, Cassian was sent by mom to do god knows what.”

“Where are you guys going?”

“I…don’t know.” She looked at Cassian who gestured that he’ll send it to her, “Cassian says he’ll send it to you.”

“Ok, keep safe, love you, and call me when you get there.”

“Yeah ok, Love you too, bye.”

She started taking her holsters off and getting comfortable. Cassian leaned back and got his coat that was covering Nesta when she was sleeping in the back. Nesta looked down her sleeve was ripped. The bullet wound taken care of. He put his coat over her.

“We have another one hours journey ahead of us.”

“I’m not tired.” But she didn’t take his coat off.

“Well then what do you want to do.”

“Depends. Do you have Spotify?”

He chuckled and handed his phone over. She reached down into the barrel bag her earphones and got out two frappe’s she silently put Cassian’s one between them and opened hers plugging her earphones in.

He tried to keep his smile to himself.

\-------

Nesta had fallen asleep for the last 15 minutes of the journey, him taking out her earphones for her. He texted Jonah that they were at the safe house to which Jonah gave a four word answer.

_Ok. Keep her safe._

The amount of love he had for Nesta and the amount of hate he had for Feyre and Elain were unimaginable. He chuckled.

“Nes.” He shook her, “We’re here. Sweetheart.”

She groaned something about letting her sleep.

He rolled his eyes. He got out of the car and picked her up. She snuggled closer to him. He smiled down softly at her peaceful face.

He took her inside to his room and placed her in between the sheets. He took off the knee high heeled boots she wore and tucked her in.

He took off his shirt and slung it on a chair; he took a shower before heading to go to sleep in the guest room.

_Coming up Next_

_“I have 96 hours to live.”_

_“What?!”_

_“Probably why Jonah is getting worried.”_

_“What are we gonna do?”_

_“My mother wouldn’t send you if she didn’t have a plan.”_

_“What were **you** gonna do?”_

_“A friend of mine, Thesan, he is a doctor. Well a bit more than that.”_

_He looked at her and picked up his newspaper. She decided she wanted to ditch her clothes and instead of getting her own she took his shirt and worn her knee high black boots. Apparently she needed to take a shower anyway so instead of dirtying her clothes why not his. He on the other hand was shirtless which seemed to have no effect on her while walking around in his clothes **definitely** had an effect on him. She studied him. _

_“What?”_

_“I’m trying to figure out what would happen if you’re ex walked in and saw us like this.”_

_“My-wh-who are you talking about?!”_

_“Morrigan.”_

_“She’s not my ex.”_

_“The one night stand you’re still hung up over then.” She laughed,_ _“You’d try to hide me. Wouldn’t you?”_

_He grabbed her wrist pulling her closer, “No sweetheart I actually wouldn’t.”_

_“Well then what would you do.”_

_“You wouldn’t even be able to get out of bed for starters.”_

_“Yeah whatever.” She left to change._


	2. How to kill ladylike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family confrontations, new orders and all  
> That stuff   
> This is has taken so long hope u guys still love me ❤️ Thankfully I’ve recovered from writers block

Cassian woke up to 5 texts all from Jonah.

_Is my sister ok?_

_How is she feeling?_

_Does she feel weird?_

_Goddammit Cassian answer!!_

_Ask her!!_

_Ok at least give me her new number?!_

Odd, Jonah didn’t seem this worried when he texted her last night. He rolled his eyes and texted her back.

_Calm down, she’s not even up yet I’ll go check on her now._

He got up and went to Nes-his room. He knocked on her door.

“Nesta?”

“Wh-at?” She murmured groggily. He chuckled.

“I’ll get started on breakfast, come down.”

“Hm.”

He got out his phone as he climbed down the stairs,

_She’s alive, we’re having breakfast now._

Jonah replied back with

_ok take care of her. Tell her to call me, don’t let her drink in the morning._

Cassian sent a thumbs up back to him.

He started on breakfast and by the time he was finished Nesta had come downstairs and was sitting at the table. His breath hitched as he looked at her. What she was wearing.

He shook his head in disbelief, as he sat down on the table placing Nesta’s pancakes in front of her he said,

“Jonah has been texting me like crazy, he wants your new number and you might as well give it to him. His inner brotherly instincts have been turned on.” He glanced up at her, “Any reason why?”

Nesta sighed putting down her coffee cup,

“I have 96 hours to live.”

“What?!”

“Probably why Jonah is getting worried.”

“What are we gonna do?”

“My mother wouldn’t send you if she didn’t have a plan.”

“What were **you** gonna do?”

“A friend of mine, Thesan, he is a doctor. Well a bit more than that.”

He looked at her and picked up his newspaper. She decided she wanted to ditch her clothes and instead of getting her own she took his shirt and worn her knee high black boots. Apparently she needed to take a shower anyway so instead of dirtying her clothes why not his. He on the other hand was shirtless which seemed to have no effect on her while walking around in his clothes **definitely** had an effect on him. She studied him.

“What?”

“I’m trying to figure out what would happen if you’re ex walked in and saw us like this.”

“My-wh-who are you talking about?!”

“Morrigan.”

“She’s not my ex.”

“The one night stand you’re still hung up over then.” She laughed,

“You’d try to hide me. Wouldn’t you?”

He grabbed her wrist pulling her closer, “No sweetheart I actually wouldn’t.”

“Well then what would you do.”

“You wouldn’t even be able to get out of bed for starters.”

“Yeah whatever.” She left to change.

Cassian grabbed her hand, “Give your brother a call.”

“Will do.” She said mock saluting.

As if Cassian had summoned him Jonah had called.

“Hey Jo-“

“Mom wants Nesta out of that safe house now, you have people tailing you. You need to get out, plane tickets are being sent to you now.”

“Got it.”

Cassian nods at Nesta who heard the whole conversation. He gave a pointed look at his shirt.

She rolled her eyes, “You can have it back after I’ve changed.”

He choked, “You’re not wearing anything underneath that?”

She smirked at him, not offering any explanation.

\-------

Cassian was contemplating telling Nesta that Feyre was the one who came to him with the plea to save Nesta, but… no he couldn’t or Nesta would run away. And he couldn’t let her but this time it was for her own good. He turned his head towards the stairs to shout at her to get the heck downstairs until he got a text-no an alarm going off. Someone was outside.

Cassian pulled up the cameras, at first sight there was nothing, just a squirrel going up the tree… 3 times. On the exact fucking tree.

It was a fucking loop. Cassian groaned, honestly.

He ran up the stairs where he bumped into an absolutely stunning Nesta, but he couldn’t think about that now. He grabbed her arms and pushed her toward the library.

“Cassian, what the hell-“

“Hybern’s people are outside.”

“Wait what?!”

“They found us, god knows how.”

“Ok why are we going into the library?”

“Because there’s a secret passage in the library that leads through to the Cliffside over there.”

“Where do we go from there we’ll decide on the way.”

“OH WAIT! I need to get my duffel bag.”

He sighed, “Women.”

As Nesta sprinted in those high heeled boots and back.

They went into the library and he waved his hand over the side of a shelf. It gave way and moved allowing a passage way be shown.

They sprinted down, Nesta gaping at where they were. He had led them to what looked like a highway.

A black Ferrari rolled up to them and Cassian watched as Nesta’s eyes widened and as a familiar muscled figure got out.

Nesta ran to her baby brother and Cassian revelled, as they embraced, how similar they looked even though he was her half-brother. As they let go, she looked up at him,

“Are you mad? That I left?”

As Cassian knew Jonah and Nesta were still in contact until a few weeks ago when she got more dangerous and pushed Jonah away, his rage was a sight to behold, he didn’t scream or shout but instead he went quiet and utterly still, his fiancé Caroline had kept in touch though and when Jonah found out… But Jonah would never be mad at Nesta, even if she betrayed or killed him, he wouldn’t be mad at her. Ok maybe he was exaggerating on the last bit because he knew that Nesta would disintegrate herself before she was responsible of even giving Jonah a paper cut.

Jonah smiled softly, “Never.”

Cassian gave himself an ‘ _I told you so’_ look.

Jonah looked back at Cassian giving him an icy look, saying

“We should leave.” He looked at Nesta, eyes softening, “But you need to get rest, Caro’s been studying ‘The Cauldron’ and seeing as it can be classed as a highly dangerous virus. Thank god it’s not contagious, but you still need to get in the back and try to preserve your energy.”

Nesta rolled her eyes, “Fine.”

Cassian got in the passenger seat and smiled as Jonah fussed over her.

They rode in silence and only when Nesta was deeply sleeping did Jonah speak,

“What is your issue with my sister? What do you want with her?”

Cassian looked up from his phone where he was reading the briefings from his well… team leaders..?

“Excuse me?”

“It just strikes me as odd that you agreed so quickly when Mom asked you.”

So even Jonah didn’t know that Feyre was the one who asked him.

“What is your issue with **me** Jonah?”

“My **issue** is that I don’t know what’s happening between you two… one second you hate her then the next your trying to impregnate my sister!!”

Cassian was utterly gobsmacked. He physically couldn’t bring himself to-

“Wait, wait, wait you think I’M going to-“

_But don’t you want to?_ Cassian tried to hush himself, _You want to have kids with her. You_ ** _love_** _her don’t you? Jonah’s right isn’t he?_

Jonah was gaping at him.

“I was right! You are trying to-“

Nesta groaned in her sleep, and Cassian imagined that moan in a different position with him on top of her, his mount on her bre-

“Get that look off your face that’s my fucking sister.” Jonah hissed.

Cassian dragged his hands over his face, “Jonah its not what it-“

But Jonah was ranting to himself, “And what pisses me off the most is that it’s not one sided, Nesta actually sees something in-“

Cassian flinched, “Wait. It’s not one sided?”

Now it was Jonah’s turn to look gobsmacked, “The fuck? You really didn’t know?”

Cassian inwardly grinned, changing his mind on where he was taking this conversation. He had to face Jonah one day, why not now?

“Listen Jonah, if Nesta wants to have sex with me she will, if Nesta wants to have kids with me she will, you know why? Because she’s a strong and independent woman and if she wants to me to pin her down then hell if I stop her.”

Jonah gaped at him, and Cassian knew if Nesta wasn’t in the car Jonah would purposely drive this car into another one and kill both of them. Pure rage contorted his features and he braked so hard that Nesta jolted awake.

“What-what are we-we there? What…” She looked at Cassian’s smug face and Jonah’s enraged one,

“Were you two fighting again?” She sighed.

They both seemed to realize that Nesta was awake and turned,

“We were arguing about…football,” Jonah provided, Cassian raised a brow as Nesta dropped back down and said,

“Boys.”

“She has enough on her plate as it is, she doesn’t need us fighting on top of it.” Jonah whispered.

Cassian nodded and as Jonah started the car he said,

“I respect you Jonah, for caring for her so deeply.”

Jonah didn’t respond but he swore he saw a ghost of a smile on his lips.

They only drove for another 10 minutes before they stopped again and both got out.

“Mrs Archeron,” Cassian nodded at her as she sat in a prison chair eyes red as if she’d been crying. He moved his hand so Jonah could also see the phone screen.

She looked up, “Cassian I request you to take Nesta into Illyrian territory, effective immediately, Jonah you will drop them off and leave, there is something that needs to be done. Can that be done?”

He nodded but Jonah protested, “Mom but-“

Adelaide only looked at Cassian, “Cassian Nesta is now yours. Do what you need.”

The call ended.

Jonah raised stormy eyes at him, “Illyrian territory is lethal! You can’t take her there if someone-“ he dragged a hand through his hair, “They are a one of the most lethal gangs I have ever come across.”

Cassian said quietly, “It’s my territory. And if anyone if even breathes in a wrong way next to her, I will rip them apart with my own hands.”

Realization dawned on Jonah, and he suddenly felt half his size,

“You’re…you-you’re _HIM._ ”

Cassian smirked, “shall we?”

As they got into the car, Jonah said,

“I respect you too Cassian, for never letting her fire die out, for being the only one who dared get past her walls.”

  
Coming up next:

Cassian slammed her into a chair,

“Sit the fuck down.”

She breathed raggedly standing up, despite his orders,

“You may be… _him_ , but you don’t order me.”

She didn’t know who moved first but suddenly his mouth was lashing against hers, reminding her of a symphony of steel, she groaned into his mouth, as her hand slid against his thigh.

The second she took the knife out of the strap on his thigh he turned her around and slammed her against a pillar.

He pushed into her back and she could feel his arousal against her ass. He pried the knife away from her,

“Do you want to hurt me Nesta? Hmm?”

The knife clanged to the floor.

He took her hair, bunching it in a fist and moving it away from her ear.

His breath tickled her ear, “Don’t try me Nesta. I’m not known to be gentle and you’re on the verge of snapping my patience.”

Someone came behind them, “Sir you’re needed.”

He stepped away from her, reluctantly letting go of her hair and motioning to a man near him “take her to my room and make sure she does not escape.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me a comment I love ur feedback❤️❤️❤️


End file.
